


Destinations

by VesperCat



Series: Timothée Chalamet/Amrie Hammer fics [3]
Category: Armie Hammer - Fandom, Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Call Me By Your Name adjacent, Clubbing, M/M, One Shot, Song: Destinations(Gesaffelstein), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: A panther stalking his prey indeed.





	Destinations

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Gesaffelstein's Destinations before/whilst reading.
> 
> Thank you to the friends who read, made suggestions and changes.

The white shts are flashing and flickering to the rhythmic finger snaps and bouncing bass. Armie feels as if almost everything is going in slow motion when he notices Timothée stand at top of the spiral staircase surveying the club below.

_"...the abyss, I should've seen it coming from miles away..." _

Armie gulps in surprise as Timothée makes his way the industrial wrought iron stairs. The dancing and grinding mass parts as Timothée makes his way across the packed dance floor to the bar.

_"...was a purpose upon the horizon, a destination..." _

The long curls flatter around his face as does the ends of the light weight material of his black and white polka dot button down shirt. One of Armie's friends jokes that 'his boy toy is stalking him like a panther’.

_"...and I march to ban you, and I march to ban you..." _

The green, blue, purple, magenta, red, orange, yellow glowing lights of the bar top trim shines onto the too wide sunglasses in glimpses.

_"...surprising I should find myself flailing, having crossed a bridge of certainty..." _

Timothée takes hold of Armie's half empty glass, downs what's left and leans in to slip his tongue over Armie's, gently nipping Armie's bottom lip when he leans back.

_"...guard down with little to do, I welcomed old habits like a long lost friend..." _

Timothée fits his slender hand into Armie's fleshy one and pulls him out of the uncomfortably low swivel bar chair.

"...the shrinking hours of light are grey and feeble, the sulky trees sigh dropping their knees..." 

Guides him through the writhing hot mass, back up the stairs he appeared from, out through the club's small door and into a waiting car, Armie's friends are instantly forgotten.

_"...there's a big light switch on, and from time to time..." _

Armie has never seen him in so much control. In control of him. A panther stalking his prey indeed.


End file.
